Days at the Beach
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Days at the beach, to soak in the sun, to play many games and have lots of fun- and with the TDI characters, the drama has only begun! Chapters between 3 different TDI couples. (Permanent Hiatus until further notice.)
1. GxB: Hang Ten Bra!

Days at the Beach

First in the TDI Couple Series

Chapter 1: Hang Ten Bra!

_Days at the beach, to surf and to swim!_

_Where Geoff can help Bridgette-_

_I mean, where she can help him._

Geoff thought that Bridgette had to be one of the most beautiful things on the beach. While she surfed, he sat by his best friend Duncan, staring at her, looking at the way she smiled, the way her hair blew in the beach air. He was literally intoxicated in her- and in a good way. Not in the way that always made him throw up at parties. That was awesome too, because he could stare at his favorite Dudette, not get a hangover, and like her as much as he wanted and not feel even tipsy in the slightest. Well, at least not all that loopy.

It was no secret that Geoff was crazy over Bridgette- everyone knew. They looked great together, but they had both yet to embrace that the other liked them too. For saps, Geoff and Bridgette's relationship would be the perfect romance novel, and for others, they may find it a bit vomit inducing.

Most people found it to be romantic.

Duncan did not.

He found Geoff staring at Bridgette to be your typical party animal trying to get a typical beach chick. We all know how it ends- making out, locking lips- whatever you liked to call it, some pair would be sharing some spit soon.

"I wish I could surf with her." The blonde blurted out, looking towards the green mohawked criminal sitting beside him. Geoff though quickly (which was rather hard for him) to say something manlier before Duncan got a word in. Geoff had to watch what he said in front of him, because you could either get some advice or a very crude remark in response. You couldn't get too mushy, or the jail bird was never gonna take you seriously.

Geoff tipped his hat a bit, puffing up his chest. "You know, because babe's love surfer dudes." _Wow. _Disappointed that he couldn't come up with a manlier comment than that, he slumped back down, letting his hat fall over his eyes.

Duncan didn't seem to care though. He shrugged. Geoff watched from under the rim of his cowboy hat as Duncan- who was quite bored with the whole conversation- drew a skull in the sand with his pinky finger. "Ask her to teach you then." He yawned, as if he weren't on a beach in the middle of the day, with the hot sun beating down on him. "Chicks dig guys in need."

Geoff narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Wait, wait, wait- girls _like _wimps?"

Duncan snorted. "No, dumbass, they like hot guys who don't act like they know everything." He pulled at one of his piercings, blankly staring at his rather literally and figuratively blonde friend.

"I still don't get it."

Duncan fumed. "It's logic!" He pulled Geoff close to him. "Guys always like a damsel in distress, right? So why not the other way around? Chicks dig a dude in distress." His voice was low down to a whisper, as if anyone hearing would throw him in jail (typical Duncan). "All you have to do is tell Malibu over here that you need some help with surfing, that it's always been your dream to surf. Suck up. Kiss up. Don't throw up. Then she's like putty in your hands." He smirked devilishly.

Geoff wasn't too sure if he liked the way that sounded. "Putty?"

"In the palm of your hands." Duncan leaned back, picking something out of his teeth.

"But dude," said Geoff, frowning, "I don't wanna learn to surf." He sucked in a deep breath. He looked out towards the waves, crashing against the now the not-so-very-soft-looking sand. "I mean, not that it doesn't look cool, but… it seems deadly bra." He also wasn't sure he wanted to lie to Bridgette. Geoff wasn't good at lying. It made him all uncomfortable.

Geoff also had to realize that Duncan liked Courtney. So Duncan's pick up lines and hook-ups were all Courtney related. Not Bridgette. Courtney was more- how do you say… not as sweet and caring as most people? Definitely not as sweet as Bridgette. She did have her nice moments, but they were rare. Duncan's advice might not be the best for him. Geoff almost said something about this to the green haired teen, but stopped himself short. Duncan could take it to be not just offensive to him, but to Courtney. And saying something about her put you in a wrong spot with Duncan.

Duncan shrugged, his eyes sarcastic. "The things you'll do for love." He blinked his eyes sleepily, then jumped up quickly, his eyes wide. "Holy shit!"

Geoff stared at him in confusion. "What's wrong man?"

After a few seconds, Duncan seemed to recollect his thinking. "I-uh-she-hot-um." He ran his fingers through his Mohawk. "Gotta go!" He stated, running off, sand trailing behind him.

Geoff sighed.

Out of everybody, his love life had to be the hardest. Everything that came out of his mouth around her was **so** screwed up. Even giving her simple compliments or asking easy questions was complicated. He always said the wrong thing, unlike super-smooth Trent and overly-confident Duncan. They never had trouble talking to chicks. How could it be so easy for them and so tough for party-hardy Geoff?

"Hey Geoff, what's up?"

Geoff jumped, turning to look at the blonde beauty before him. He couldn't help but get lost in her deep green eyes. He smiled, just because she was in a 5 foot radius of him. And because of that amazing bikini.

As Geoff sat there and practically drooled over her, Bridgette watched him in confusion. _Maybe I should have worn my usual swim gear. _Bridgette usually wore her suit that was good for surfing and catching waves. She wasn't used to having boys ogle over her. But Gwen had nearly forced her to buy it.

_Come on Bridgette! It looks great on you!_

Courtney- who usually disagreed with Gwen- hadn't been much help either.

_Geoff's gonna love this._

It made her cheek's go pink when she thought about that.

It wasn't as if she didn't like attention from Geoff. It was just that everyone knew that she liked him- which was upsetting. Was she really that obvious? Did Geoff find her desperate? She wasn't one for nothing all too much about relationships, but she knew enough to know that desperation wasn't all that attractive.

Sometimes she wondered what he was thinking. She just couldn't believe that he was as dumb as people thought he was. She knew that Geoff did have complex thoughts. It was just that he never said them aloud, and she just found that to be very attractive. She hated boys who bragged about crap that nobody cared about. He didn't have to play the guitar, or be a bad boy who's gone to juvie, or have any other amazing talents or qualities. He was just… Geoff.

She wished that he was thinking the same thing she always thought when she saw him- '_I sort of kinda- alright I really, really like you._' Shooing that thought away, she wondered if she was going to be able to get a response out of him. Judging by his blank expression and bland stare, he wasn't speaking anytime soon.

"Hey Geoff." She spoke again. "What's up?"

He looked at her again, this time with the realization that she had been speaking to him. "Oh, not much Bridge." He messed with his hat again, trying to think about what Duncan had said before.

_All you have to do is tell Malibu over here that you need some help with surfing, that it's always been your dream to surf. Suck up. Then she's like putty in your hands._

"Ever heard of putty?" Geoff then realized what he had just said.

"Putty?" Bridgette said, raising an eyebrow, sounding exactly like Geoff had earlier. "I mean yeah, I've played with it before, when I was little." She looked confused.

Geoff scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, um, me too." _Now say what you need to say. _He sat up straight, and bit his lip. "I was just wondering if you would, uh, teach me to surf or something."

He saw a look of surprise flash across her features.

He panicked.

Could she really tell that he was lying? Was he really that obvious?

Shrugging, he felt his hands begin to feel clammy. "As long as you're not doing anything. If you're busy, then I would like totally understand." He looked to her, afraid of what she may think. _No, I'm not gonna teach you! I like smart guys, not stupid fool's who ask questions about putty!_

"Geoff, that's awesome!" Geoff's ears perked up, he eyes on hers. "I'd love to teach you. You could be my surfing partner, if you want." She smiled happily.

Geoff felt his heart flutter. He couldn't believe it. Duncan's advice had actually worked!

Bridgette headed out to the water, and Geoff called after her. "Where you going Bridge?"

She turned and rolled her light green eyes at him. "You wanna learn to surf right? Well, the only way that's gonna happen is in the water!" Her feet danced across the clear water, and then she stopped.

"You wouldn't happen to have a surf board on you, would you?" The blonde girl asked.

Geoff wiped a bead of sweat off his head. "Nope!" He tried not to sound too happy about it. Now he wouldn't have to surf. And he and Bridgette could talk for a bit, and then they would make out on the beach for the next four hours.

She smiled. "I guess you can just use mine!" She walked past his and towards the edge of the beach. "Let me get it out of my car."

Geoff almost stopped her and told her the truth- he didn't wanna surf. But then she kissed him on the cheek lightly, running to her car with a blush on her face.

Geoff sighed. This was gonna be a long day.


	2. DxC: Suntan Lotion

Days at the Beach

First in the TDI Couples Series

Chapter 2: Suntan Lotion

_Days at the beach, to hang with your C.I.T. chick!_

_But will Duncan feel lustful-_

_Or just like a total dick?_

Duncan found Geoff and Bridgette's romance to be the most boring thing ever. He had never seen anything more sleep inducing. I mean, all that was going on was Geoff drooling, then Geoff drooling more, then Duncan rolling his eyes. He didn't understand why they didn't just make out right then and there.

"I wish I could surf with her." He heard his blonde friend say, and the criminal almost snorted. Only Geoff would say cheesy shit like that out loud.

As if to make himself sound even more stupid, Geoff added on, "You know, because babe's love surfer dudes."

Duncan began to draw a skull in the sand with his pinky finger, quite bored with the whole conversation. He wished Courtney would get out of the changing room. He wished that when he had asked to join her, that maybe she didn't step on his foot. Still feeling small pangs on his big toe told him that it wasn't come true anytime soon. "Ask her to teach you then." He yawned, hoping Geoff realized how bored he was. "Chicks dig guys in need."

It was true. Whenever something happened to Duncan, Courtney came running. If he needed help, she couldn't resist. And if he told her that she was so much better at something then he was, he was sure to get a kiss.

Geoff's eyes showed confusion from under the rim of his hat. "Wait, wait, wait- girls like wimps?"

Duncan couldn't help but snort at Geoff's stupidity. "No, dumbass, they like hot guys who don't act like they know everything." He pulled at one of his piercings', wondering how Geoff had gotten girls in the past. Of course, every single time Geoff got a girl, he was at a party. And the girl was more than likely drunk. So Duncan could see how he had been able to pull it off.

"I still don't get it."

Okay, maybe he could pull it off if they were high.

Duncan growled furiously. He was a bit tired of this shit. "It's logic!" He pulled Geoff close to him, making sure he heard him, and making sure what he said didn't end up going in one ear and out the other like many important things did with Geoff. "Guys always like a damsel in distress, right? So why not the other way around? Chicks dig a dude in distress." Duncan wanted to make sure nobody heard him say this, most especially Bridgette, who was sitting on her beach towel nearby.

"All you have to do is tell Malibu over here that you need some help with surfing, that it's always been your dream to surf. Suck up. Kiss up. Don't throw up. Then she's like putty in your hands." He smirked devilishly at his blonde friend.

Geoff looked at Duncan suspiciously. "Putty?"

"In the palm of your hands." He tried getting something out of his teeth, going straight back to boredom.

"But dude, I don't wanna learn to surf." Duncan rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to say anything else to make the conversation any dumber than it already was. "I mean, not that it doesn't look cool, but… it seems deadly bra."

Duncan shrugged. "The things you'll do for love." He blinked his eyes sleepily as he looked over at the changing rooms.

His eyes widened.

"Holy shit!"

It was a lacy white bikini- and not just on anybody! On his girlfriend. He looked her up and down slowly, and then caught her eye.

Once she saw him staring, she blushed, her eyes shooting daggers, her face flooded with red.

Now, that turned him on.

He then noticed he was suddenly on his feet. He heard Geoff say something, but he couldn't really hear him. "I-um-she-hot-um." He ran his fingers through his Mohawk. Why was he wasting his time explaining himself to Geoff when he could be with that sexy thing? "Gotta go!" He ran off to the umbrella where she was sitting under.

Courtney watched uncertainly as Duncan abandoned his blonde friend and came running over to her. She knew it was wrong to get a new bathing suit. She just knew it. But everyone was out at the mall and she just thought this color looked good on her. She didn't think it would lead to this.

After Gwen and herself had pressured Bridgette into buying her new swimwear, they had moved on to Courtney. She had been reluctant- why get a new bathing suit when she already had her gray one? Gwen had said it looked too old. What was wrong with old? Old was sophisticated. And Courtney liked sophistication. Right now, she felt slutty. She felt naked.

The look on Duncan face made her feel good, but uncomfortable at the same time.

It was nice to know that even after being together for almost a year, he still found her to be pretty. Her mother had always told her that after the first few months, it all fades away and that you have no sex life or any other type of attraction at the matter- and even though Courtney believed she was over reacting due to her many divorces- she still had a bit of faith in her moms words. But Duncan had stayed the same (except for the sex part- the C.I.T. wasn't letting that happen just yet), and had still been as lustful as the day he met her.

As he proceeded towards her, he let it sink in. She was his. All his. Nobody else, nope, not nobody got that cute little body and that uptight attitude but him. Damn, he couldn't wait for sex. And who could blame him? He was a guy, with guy wants, and guy needs, and guy organs, and other annoying guy features. Even as a young boy, he had been finding out awesome tricks about girls. Like once, his friend told him about this great thing when they were 13.

"_No way!" Duncan shouted. He couldn't believe they did that._

"_Believe it, man." said Ronny._

_He smirked. "What was it like?"_

"_It's the craziest thing," He smiled widely. "It feels just like the inside of your cheek."_

"_No kidding?" Duncan pulled one hand out of his pocket._

"_Yeah."_

_The green haired teen stuck a finger to his mouth and pushed to the side. "That's it?"_

"_Just like that." Ronny said. He had his finger in his cheek too. "I'm serious. It's hot."_

"_Huh."_

_They walked in silence with their fingers in their mouths._

He still hadn't found the time to try out that theory.

Duncan liked girls. But he loved his princess more.

He came up to her, putting an arm around her waist. "Hey sweetheart, what's up with the sweet bikini?" He took a lace, and twirled it in his finger, smirking seductively. If he pulled it, it would just- pop!- right off. _Damn._

"What do you want, Duncan?" She sighed, pushing a strand of hair out of face. She wasn't up for Duncan's crazy antics today. She had a sandcastle contest to judge, some daily exercise to catch up to, and some sun to soak up. She liked her skin tone, which paled in the winter. Courtney wanted her skin to be the same mocha color it always was. "And don't say something sarcastic. I'm not in the mood."

He snorted. "When are you _ever _in the mood for anything? I thought I pulled that pole out of your butt awhile ago, but no, it seems to have returned."

She sneered, and then put on a pout. "Why do you always insult me? Why can't I ever get just **one **compliment? All you ever do is talk about my sexy body and how uptight I am. Do you not love me?" She looked hurt, her words going faster than he could catch. He sent her an apologetic look, eyes softening.

"I love you."

She smiled, a blush staining her cheeks.

That sounded sappy and like something a sissy would say, though. He added, "And your sexy body."

She hit him on the arm, mumbling to herself. She went back to her magazine, turning away from him. "Why do I even bother?"

"Hey," He sat back on the gold sand, sprawling out again. "You don't exactly compliment me every day, either _honey._" Thickening his words like paste, he grimaced. "When was the last time you said something good about me?"

Courtney flinched. She thought, and then spoke again. "There was- no." Tapping her fingers in the sand, she dove deeper into her mind. "The other day- oh wait, that wasn't you." She then turned, watching him. "I…I…"

"Never appreciate your boyfriend." He stuck his lip out, playing up the pity card. This was going right where he wanted. He turned away from her, smirking.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry… how can I make it up to you?" She placed her small hand on his shoulder.

He grinned wickedly. "Well… let's just say today, I'm gonna ask for something- and you have to say yes." He turned to her again.

When Courtney saw his face, she felt foolish. "No."

"Come on," Duncan said playfully, poking her shoulder, "Just this one little promise." He resumed poking her until her face became a dark shade of red.

She sighed, scowling at him. "Fine."

"Fine." He said back, watching her.

Rolling her eyes, she began rummaging through her bag. She threw out a pair of sunglasses, beach towel, the book 'Pride and Prejudice', and a small bottle of banana boat suntan lotion. Duncan eyed the tube of lotion, wondering how it would feel to slather all that up and down her body.

Courtney took the suntan lotion, and began rubbing some on her arms. Duncan watched lustfully, thinking she was doing this all just to torture him. When she got done with the front, she looked over her shoulder at her back. How was she supposed to get it on there?

As if reading her mind, a voice came out. "That's what they have boyfriends for. We were **made **to put on suntan lotion." Duncan looked at her, smirking, raising a brow in an honest gesture.

She thought about it, and then shrugged. Handing him the tube of lotion, she reluctantly sat on her stomach and opened her book.

Duncan smirked. This was gonna be fun.


	3. GxT: Sandcastles

Days at the Beach

First in the TDI Couple's Series

Chapter 3: Sandcastle's

_Days at the beach, to build and to play!_

_But when Trent and Gwen get competitive,_

_Will their fighting get in the way?_

Gwen was so tired of trying to get the tan that Courtney and Bridgette had said was 'a majorly needed asset'. She couldn't even believe they had thought that she could get one. Let's face it- Gwen was as white as sour cream, and there was no getting past that.

She hugged her legs, looking down at her black bikini. She felt like how she always did- like a loner. She was the only one of the three girls who hadn't gotten a new bathing suit, and she was the only person on the beach not wearing a bright pink, blue or white- except for Duncan, who was currently fawning over Courtney (gag). She felt incredibly stupid for having even come to this stupid beach- it just wasn't her scene.

Trent, however, found her captivating. As he watched her from afar, he sighed like a love struck puppy.

"Here are your cones, sir."

Trent turned, paying the ice cream vender, and heading over to the gorgeous Goth. He had been trying to cheer her up all day, because anyone could tell that she was uncomfortable. She looked pissed off really, as if someone had dragged her here. Had it not been her idea for all the friends to come and have a good time?

He passed a sign on the beach, and he stopped short.

_Sand Castle Building Contest Today! Have a Beautiful Sand Castle built by the dunes by 3 and you and five friends can win Tickets to See 'Petrified! At the Sock-hop' live in concert!_

Now Trent wasn't as hip and trendy with Goth and rock bands like Gwen and his friend Duncan were, but he had heard them mention something about this band. If Gwen and he were able to win that sand castle contest, they could bring all their friends to go do something Gwen wanted to do, and at least have more fun than they were having here.

He hurried over to Gwen ecstatically. "Guess what?" He handed her a cone, plopping down beside her. "There's a sand castle building contest today."

Gwen rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him. "No way. I'm not doing anything like that."

"Awe," Trent said, nudging her a bit. He continued when he saw her smile. "It's a good way to show your fabulous art skills and…"

"And…?" Gwen edged him on, giggling a bit.

"And, um, what's that one band called?" He scratched his head, trying to think back. "Um… Petrified and the socks or something?"

Gwen's eyes popped open. "Petrified! At the Sock-hop is gonna be there?"

Trent nodded. "Yeah! Wait, I mean- no."

Gwen gave him a hard look. "Are you trying to get on my bad side?" She hissed, watching him closely. She clearly wasn't in the mood for all these jokes- maybe he needed to stop hanging out with Geoff and Duncan so much. They weren't exactly good influences.

He shook his head, "No, what I meant is that if we win the contest we can win tickets for all of us to go and see Pickles in the Soup bowl **live**!" Trent couldn't help but blush brightly as he saw Gwen's eyes light up as she squealed and hugged him.

As soon as she had embraced him though, she was up on her feet. "Okay, if we're going to get those tickets, I guess the first thing we need to know is… where is this going on?"

"Over by the sand dunes." He got up too, walking along beside her.

Gwen couldn't help but think about Trent stumbling over the band's name earlier. She knew that Trent wasn't really all that into the music she loved, but he loved his guitar a bit more. But the fact that he was willing to win the tickets just to have a good time with her meant a lot.

As they headed over to the sand dunes, they watched as they saw Bridgette and- surprisingly- Geoff heading out onto the beach with surf boards in hand. "Geoff surfs?" Trent asked, and Gwen just shrugged in reply.

Trent called out, "Hey Geoff!" and Geoff's head whipped around, a terrified look on his face. He mouthed the words, _Help me, _but continued to walk towards Bridgette, following her into the surf. Trent guessed that he must be joking about something and turned back to Gwen. "So, you really wanna do it?"

"Yeah!" Gwen said, and she laughed a little. "Let's go sign up." No matter how many girls made eyes at Trent, she loved the way he only paid attention to her. It made her blush wildly.

Once they were over by the sand dunes, a guy wearing a big hat and had really bad sunburn waved them over. "You guys want to join in on the sand castle building contest?" He handed them a flyer, and shook their hands, like this was some big business deal.

Trent nodded. "Yeah."

The guy smiled, his sunburned forehead crinkling. "OK, well, the lady can go down there and start on hers, and you can take the spot beside her if you want." He pointed off to a spot near there.

"No, no, we want to do it together, you know, like as a team." She pointed at Trent, wrapping her hand around his and pulling him close. "Together."

The man shook his head. "Sorry, but there are no teams in this contest. One builder per sand castle."

Trent's mouth went slack. "Well, we…" But it was only fair. No one else had any other help, so why should they? His heart fell when he felt Gwen let go of his hand.

She smiled at him. "Well, even if I win, we get the tickets. Sound good?"

Trent nodded. "Yeah- wait." Even if she wins? He could win too. It wasn't as though he was incapable of beating her or something. "Well, what if I win? I could win too?"

Gwen giggled. "No offense Trent, but I've seen the way you draw, and there is no way you could build a sand castle." It was true. Once Trent was drawing something and Gwen had looked over his shoulder. "Aww, that's a cute giraffe!" She had said. Trent had frowned at her. "It's a guitar."

Instead of taking the comment lightly, Trent rolled his eyes. "Oh, so what, you're the best artist in the world or something? Sorry, but I remember you having to dive into your human anatomy book the other day just to remember how to draw a hand." OK, well, that wouldn't have been much of a hurtful comment to anyone else, but Gwen didn't take it lightly.

"What are you trying to say? That you think you could beat me?" Gwen's blood started to boil. She had never really gotten into a fight with Trent, so she truly didn't know what exactly to do.

He shrugged. "I'm not thinking that." Then something overtook him that he just couldn't explain. Before he could catch himself he said, "I know I could."

Gwen's face suddenly went from a light smile to a dark scowl. "Oh really?" She seemed to be looking for something smart to say. "Well… you suck at guitar!" She snatched the sign-up sheet from the sunburned guy, who was looking at them both with a scared face. "And my sand castle is gonna kick ass!"

"Oh really?" Trent shouted, snatching the sign-up sheet from her and writing his own name on it. "My sand castle will kick your sandcastle's kick ass butt! That's how kick ass my sandcastle will be!" That didn't make much sense to him, but hey, it sounded mean.

Gwen growled, walking in the direction of her spot. "Get ready to kick my ass, gay-guitar-playing fag!" She stuck out her tongue, pulling up sand as fast as she could.

Trent walked over to his spot, rolling his eyes at her. He was gonna win this. He could do just as good she could, hell, he was sure he could better!

Gwen stared him down. He was going down.

A/N: I mean… this hasn't been updated in forever, but whatever! I just kinda wanted to get it out!

So I have three more chapter for this… yeah. And we'll see. This is probably the last GwenxTrent I'll do for awhile, considering their not together… Ugh. Which sucks by the way. D:

Anyways… thanks for reading! Love, Cereal


	4. GxB: Total KO!

Days at the Beach

Chapter 4: Total K.O.!

_Days at the beach, to sink or to dive!_

_When Geoff totally fails,_

_Will Bridgette say goodbye?_

They headed out onto the surf, but Geoff couldn't be any shakier. Although Bridgette looked happy and ready to go with him, he was so apprehensive he was shaking in his swim trunks. He had no fucking idea how to surf, let alone swim very well. He was just about to back out when he saw the look in Bridgette's eyes… gosh, she looked so happy, so glad to be there with him. Why the hell was he such a sap? He sighed, scratching the back of his head and plopping on the surf board he had just pushed into the water. He was going to do this. He could do this, he would do this…

He gulped as he saw a huge wave crash down against the shore. God, he was screwed.

Bridgette smiled widely and mentioned some of the spots she had been checking out. "I really want to surf right there, there isn't that much seaweed out there as the other spots in this part of the beach… to be honest, I really disapprove of this whole area, but Courtney was persistent. Something about judging a sand castle contest or something, you know how bossy she can be. Geoff, are you listening?" Geoff shot panicked eyes her way, nodding slowly and trying to make his breathing even out. This was going to be impossible if he couldn't calm his goddamned nerves. What had Duncan said earlier? "_Putty, in the palm of your hands_." Yeah, the only person feeling like putty had to be Geoff.

"I just… I'm not really all that great at surfing. I don't really… know anything about it." Gosh, and he still felt like such a dick! He didn't need to know about surfing, he didn't want to know about surfing, and dear lord, lying to Bridgette made him sick to his stomach. Bridgette just smiled though, ushering him to do as she did.

Bridgette was really enthused that Geoff wanted to learn how to surf, albeit a bit surprised. She was pretty sure that Geoff held no interest in surfing at all. A little voice in the back of her head screamed fan-girlishly that he was doing it to spend time with her. But she slapped those thoughts away. She was pretty sure Geoff didn't like her, it wasn't like she was one of his party girls who he adored. She sighed but couldn't keep the smile off her face as she saw Geoff look to her with worried eyes. He really was too cute, his cowboy hat veiling the top of his face and shadowing over his light baby blue eyes. "So you paddle like this…"

After a few minutes of Bridgette showing Geoff the ropes, he found that he was actually starting to get it, although his nerves hadn't calmed in the least. He still didn't want to be doing this and he still hated being in this position, but who was he to back out now? If he ever wanted to have a chance with Bridgette, he was going to have to grow some balls and start acting like a wimp. _Wait, what? _He decided it would be better to stop thinking so hard, considering the fact that it was making his head hurt and distracting him from taking in Bridgette's words. He supposed he should listen to her because she had probably already said something that would save his life later.

As she finished up her lecture with him, she started paddling out to surf, and he let out a visible gulp. Why the hell had he gotten himself into this crap? What was his motivation? This was exactly what he deserved for listening to Duncan's advice. He was always using Courtney-formed logic, and as much as he wanted to trust his friend, it was obvious that Bridgette wasn't Courtney. No, they were obviously two very different people, who had different interests and needs and ways of being pleased. Stupid Duncan, telling him to act like a wimp. Most likely Bridgette thought he was lame dude who couldn't do anything for himself so she was helping him out of pity. He started paddling behind her, a dark cloud hanging over his head the entire way.

She finally pointed off to a large wave that was coming in. "Come on, Geoff, we can totally catch that!" It was obvious that Bridgette was really in the zone here. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing and the way she spoke of everything made it obvious to anyone that she had a lot of experience. "It's looking like a good one!" She shouted, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Looks like death," Geoff mumbled under his breath, but followed Bridgette anyway as they paddled out to the wave.

It started to ripple through his veins, he could feel the pulse of the ocean shoring toward him as Bridgette signaled for him to get up and stand on his board. He got up and before he even knew what was happening, he found himself soaring over the beach. He couldn't believe it- taking Bridgette's advice and making sure to keep his feet the way he supposed to, he could bend and twist to coordinate with the wave. He was actually starting to enjoy this. "Great job, Geoff!"

"Thanks!" He turned to see Bridgette giving him a large smile, and it made his heart melt a little. He couldn't believe that he was the one who could make her smile like that. He was sure that, a little in his heart, he must have just fallen in love with her a bit. She was the prettiest thing on the beach, he had been right the first time. What a babe, what a great girl, what a-

That was when Geoff started to wobble. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! How had he been standing before? How had he been keeping his balance five seconds ago? He wished that he could remember as he felt the board start to tip over, and he fell into the dark water.

Bridgette felt her breath leaving her lips. What had happened to Geoff? He had been doing so well, and she had been so proud of him in that moment- the look of pride on his face was enough to make her entire week! But then something must have gone wrong. She was sure they would never exactly know, but she knew that she couldn't just leave Geoff to drown in the dark depths of the water. She had been wrong to bring him out this far in the first place- no matter how much she believed in him, it didn't change the fact that he was still just a beginner. "Geoff!" She yelled, receiving no answer, only to yell his name again. "GEOFF!" She felt herself start to tear up. Wiping them away quickly, she dove into the water to go after him.

Geoff tried to swim, but the current was too strong. He tried to grasp his bearings, but he was losing his breath slowly but surely. Letting out a long breath, the last thing he felt were two warm, slender arms wrapping around him protectively before he tasted a face full of sand.

A/N: Sorry for not updating! Don't know when I'll get to finishing this all the way, but trust that I will (someday).

:D Thanks for reading and please review if you can!


End file.
